Twenty Questions
by Flowery
Summary: ernest suddenly doubt garu loves him, so he asked him these questions ...


1 Twenty Questions  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wai wai!! Another GaruxErnest fic!! ^_^ I dedicate this to Nanashi (oh my God . he's trying so hard for making a HieadxErts fic for me . ^^ I love him!! Dedicate this to him!), Swythangel (wai wai girl!! You're my best friend!! ^^), CrystalStarGuardian (oh . you should check her Harry/Oliver story!! She's so gorgeous .) and Crimson Rain (hi there!!). Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"First question, Garu," Ernest stared at his lover. "You love everything about me? Yes or no?"  
  
  
  
Garu blinked. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
  
  
Garu sighed. "Yes. I love everything about you."  
  
  
  
"Second," Ernest smiled. "You don't like it when Tune is around me, do you?"  
  
  
  
Garu looked uncomfortable. "Uh . no ."  
  
  
  
Ernest's smile widened. "Reasons."  
  
  
  
"You've been preparing the questions very well, don't you? Because she likes you and I'm afraid you'll fall for her."  
  
  
  
"I see. But I can say the same things for you and Leena," Ernest pouted. "Okay, the third question. You've never really fallen in love with Leena, yes or no?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Fourth question. Why did you hate Rio very much?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't hate him THAT much . I just . I just hate if someone loves you, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Reasons?"  
  
  
  
Garu frowned and growled. "You're mine, Ernest."  
  
  
  
Ernest smiled happily. "Fifth question. Do you prefer Hiead with Zero, or Hiead with Erts?"  
  
  
  
"Honestly?", Garu asked and Ernest nodded. "Zero."  
  
  
  
Ernest glared at Garu. "Uh, okay . Hiead and Erts are so perfect with each other!! Of course I prefer Hiead with Erts!!", he grinned impishly.  
  
  
  
The blonde sighed. "Sixth question. Which do you prefer, vegetables with meat or vegetables with potatoes?", he sweat dropped. "Oops . getting out of track. I mean, which color is your favorite?"  
  
  
  
"Yellow."  
  
  
  
"Ha!I knew it!", Ernest said smugly. "Seventh question. Do you like Linkin Park?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Ernest glared. "And why is that?"  
  
  
  
"I prefer Limp Bizkit," Garu smiled innocently. "Too bad Wes Borland got out from the band ."  
  
  
  
Ernest rolled his eyes. "Eighth question, you prefer to piloting Eeva Leena -- God, I hate to say it because there's HER name!! -- or Gundam?"  
  
  
  
"Gundam!!", Garu beamed. "I love Wing Zero!! It's very cool, you know .", he sweat dropped when Ernest glared at him. "Uh . I got the CDs from Zero."  
  
  
  
"Ninth question. What's the real reason that you wanted me to buy new pants? Is it really because you don't want people to stared at my thigh?"  
  
  
  
Garu blushed. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I don't want people to stared at your . thigh."  
  
  
  
"Which means that I'm sexy, right?"  
  
  
  
Garu blushed. " .. yeah, you're sexy."  
  
  
  
"Yay!!", Ernest grinned. "I finally make you said that!! Tenth question. You like blondie?"  
  
  
  
The green haired pilot sighed and scratched his head. "Yes, I love blonde people."  
  
  
  
Ernest smiled in satisfaction but then he frowned. "Does that mean that you like Erts too? And Leena? And Rio?", Garu blinked.  
  
  
  
"I mean you, blondie," Garu smiled. Ernest smiled back.  
  
  
  
"Eleventh question -"  
  
  
  
"What? You still didn't believe me that I love you?"  
  
  
  
"50%, yes," Ernest smiled impishly. "50% more to go and that means 10 questions to go," and Garu growled. "Eleventh question, do you really like Yu?"  
  
  
  
"No. Let me ask you, do you really like Rio?"  
  
  
  
"Hey!!", Ernest protested. "Answer that!!"  
  
  
  
"I said no. And you? Do you really like Rio?", Garu stared and felt a little scared. Ernest shook his head and smiled. Garu let out a sighed of relief inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Twelfth question. Am I yours?"  
  
  
  
Garu blinked. "I told you already."  
  
  
  
"I know. But I'd be very happy to hear it over and over."  
  
  
  
Garu shook his head and smiled. "Yes, you're mine."  
  
  
  
"YAY!!", Ernest jumped in excitement. "Thirteenth question, which do you prefer, Leena or Teela?"  
  
  
  
"Teela????", Garu blinked. "Neither both!! I chose you!!!"  
  
  
  
Ernest smiled and stared at his question paper. //Hmm . Erts is so great at these questions . most of the answers showed that he DID love me that much .. heheheh.//  
  
  
  
"Fourteenth question," Ernest blinked at the paper. "What the . ", he blushed.  
  
  
  
Garu cocked his head to the other side. "What?"  
  
  
  
He blushed so hard. "Never mind, let's skipped. Fifteenth question, if you'd make a tattoo, where'd you tattoo your body?"  
  
  
  
The Eeva Leena pilot looked thoughtful for a moment. "Knee," he shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Reasons?"  
  
  
  
"Aah . maybe because so that people can see it right away."  
  
  
  
"Okay . sixteenth question. How long that you've realized that you loved me?"  
  
  
  
"Since the first time I met you."  
  
  
  
"Reasons?"  
  
  
  
Garu shifted his body. "It's love at first sight, satisfied?"  
  
  
  
Ernest nodded. He's never been so happy!!! "Seventeenth question. Which do you prefer, Harry with Draco or Harry with Oliver?"  
  
  
  
Garu blinked. "Harry Potter?"  
  
  
  
"I've got the books from Zero ."  
  
  
  
At the same time, they both thought, //I'll kill that boy .//  
  
  
  
Garu sighed. "Harry with Oliver."  
  
  
  
"I'm not agree .", Ernest frowned. "I prefer Harry with Draco. Oh well. Eighteenth question. Whew, it's eighteen already!!! What did you feel when you found out that I can't piloted Luhma Klein anymore?", he's shaking a bit.  
  
  
  
Garu bit his lip and stared at Ernest. "I was very scared. I was very scared more than death, Ernest."  
  
  
  
Ernest smiled weakly. "Thanks . nineteenth question. Pretend this is Titanic" - Garu knew that he has to kill Zero!! His CDs influence is so annoying - "There's only one place in the boat and you're torn apart between placing me in the boat or save yourself. What will you do?"  
  
  
  
"Think of a way."  
  
  
  
"Think of a way?"  
  
  
  
"I'll think of a way so that both of us can survive," Garu smiled truly. Ernest felt joy and pride in his heart and he nodded.  
  
  
  
"Last question," Ernest smiled. "Do you love me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ernest Cuore, I love you with all my heart."  
  
  
  
"YAY!! I love you too, Garu!! Kiss me?"  
  
  
  
Garu chuckled. "That's the twenty first question," but he leaned forward and kissed Ernest softly in the lips. Ernest shyly kissed back.  
  
  
  
"Kiss me again?"  
  
  
  
"That's twenty second."  
  
  
  
The question paper that he's been holding slipped from his hand and reflect, Garu catched it. Ernest held his breath as Garu's eyes widened when he read the fourteenth question. It says,  
  
  
  
"How many hickies that you made in my body?"  
  
  
  
Garu turned his head to Ernest and the blonde blushed. "Now, who made these questions?"  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
